Dancing With Death
by goodmorningusa
Summary: Friends. Family. The things Gaara has never had. The Suna Villagers. If it's not their fault Gaara is this way, then whose is it?


There was a time where Gaara had his innocance. A time where Gaara didn't understand _why_ people ran away from him. A time Gaara could be Gaara, young and cheerful.

One time Gaara brought home a kitten, a little baby tabby cat he had saved. Temari had been overjoyed, and Kankuro pretended he didn't like it, even though he obliviously did. It was a new form of family bonding.

But the next day it was found slaughtered, and everyone thought Gaara had done it. The fourth Kazekage decided that such a monster couldn't be kept around his children, and sent Gaara back to Yashamaru.

It wasn't anything new.

Gaara was always framed for things that happened in the village. Weither it was stealing his food, or trashing stores, as soon as the things happened, everyone's fingers were ready to point at Gaara. Older Gaara would have killed the accusers, but little, cute, naive Gaara just sat wondering why and fought for his justice.

And once a little girl with brown short hair stepped out and called him a monster, running away with her friends laughing. That little girl was Matsuri.

Gaara would never forget the girl. The way she laughed at him, insulted him, and ran away laughing. He knew the words meant nothing to her, and that she didn't care how much they hurt him. _That _little girl drove Gaara closer to insanity.

But it didn't really matter.

Because Gaara already _was _insane.

And Gaara knew this.

Because he had a voice in his head.

Gaara _had _heard that only insane people had voices in their heads, talked to themselves, and done other weird things like that. From that day on, Gaara had been covinced he was crazy.

And when Yashamaru tried to kill him didn't make things any better.

It drove his will to kill, slowly pushing his patience to the limit.

_-XmxmX-_

By the age of 10 Gaara was already on the brink of insanity.

He had no family - or people h could actually call family without showing a great deal of shame - or friends. Not like he needed any. He had Shukaku.

And he was always constantly debating with Shukaku weither to kill his siblings or not.

_**'They never did anything for you.'**_

_'They never did anything to me.'_

_**'They never helped you when you when your dad tried to kill you.'**_

_'You didn't either.'_

_**'Stop trying to defend them. They're worthless and you know it.'**_

And that was how Shukaku won.

...

"Temari..." Gaara called out.

Said girl froze. "G-gaara?" Her voice shook with fear as she slowly turned around.

Gaara smirked at this.

_-XmxmX-_

The next day Temari's body was found in an alley. It looked like she had been thrown from the building above in an attempt to get rid of her. The murderer hadn't touched her during the murder though. But there was sand covering her antire body. And also...

'Desert Funeral' was written in blood on her arm.

Her apparant death was suffocating on sand.

"How _awful_." Baki commented. He was assigned to be Gaara's teacher, and was extremley afraid of him. He knew Gaara had killed her. Who else would? And why?

First Yashamaru, then Temari. Who else would suffer Gaara's rage?

He would soon know.

Because Baki was being watched.

_**'I bet he dosen't know who's next.' **_ Shukaku laughed in Gaara's head. _**'Have you chosen yet?'**_

_'Yes... Kankuro."_

...

"Aniki..." Gaara wispered in Kankuro's ear.

The boy froze at the contact and shock hit him.

"G... Gaara?" Kankuro squeked.

"Aniki..."

Kankuro gulped.

"I want you to know something..."

"Y-yes Gaara?"

"You'll be with Temari from now on."

Kankuro's eyes widened. He had been informed of Temari's death earlier. He was extremley sad, but also scared, as he too knew who had killed her.

Gaara couldn't mean...?

_-XmxmX-_

The day after that Kankuro was found in a dumpster. Apparently the murderer didn't even try to dispose of his body, because the dumpster top was open and one of Kankuro's legs was sticking out. Sand grains and dryed blood was stuck to his body, and ants were covering him.

Kankuro's cause of death was causes by bleeding. He had various cuts and bruses all over his body. Many bones were broken, and his tounge was covered in some sort of acid.

_Torture._

"What a terrible way to die," One of the elders commented after they were informed of Kankuro's death, "I wonder _who _did it." It was completley oblivious they thought Gaara did it.

_**'And they are right.' **_Shukaku commented.

_'Because of you.'_

_**'Don't blame others for the things you do.'**_

_'I know...'_

_**'What?'**_

_'I want Baki next.'_

_**'Then go have him. I'm sure he's in his house cowering out right about now..'**_

_'I don't want him _just _yet..'_

_-XmxmX-_

It was 1 year later that Baki's body was found. Covered ants, flys, dryed blood and sand.

And his eyeballs were missing. It looked like the murderer had delicatley used a kunai to force his eye's out, scraping off the skin as well. But that wasn't the only thing. Baki's tounge was missing. It looked like it had been torn out.

It was the most gruesome one yet.

The villagers were starting to get scared. They were avoiding Gaara more than before, and the new Kazekagea man named Yugai, took saftey cautions, like making sure no Suna villager was out of their house past seven pm. No village child was allowed out of their home unless it involved shopping or missions. The village school was currentley being used as a training center, were all the kids were being trained, for 3 hours every day. Locks were currentley being made for each house, store, and even shack for whenever someone was inside.

But none of this stopped Gaara.

Actually, the murders were happening more often.

But after all these murders happened, people learned something.

No one was safe from Sabaku no Gaara.


End file.
